1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tent devices and more particularly pertains to a new tent device for that includes backpack having an integrated tent structure that may be extended outwardly from the backpack, covered and used for a shelter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tent devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows the convenience of a backpack having an integrated tent for the convenience of a person requiring both a tent and a backpack. Further, the device should be convertible into a wheeled litter device for transporting game or an injured person.